


【朱白】靓仔，芒果点卖？

by cartoonkattun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Mangos, canton, roadside booths, street-stall economy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

城市是奇妙的。

你能在这里看到白天的西装革履，也能在这里看到夜晚的灯红酒绿。你能在这里邂逅位高权重的达官贵人，也能在这里遇见挥汗如雨的小商小贩。

城市就像是理想，诱惑着年轻的人们前仆后继，挣扎沉沦，在繁华与阴暗相隔的一线之间，迷失自我。

白宇大概是这群游荡在城市里的年轻人里，比较另类的一个。他家住在芳村那头，家里有一片不大不小的芒果园。他每天早上都会车上新鲜的芒果，开着他的东风小康穿过小半座羊城，到天河体育中心这边出摊。

虽然自从有了珠江新城，体育中心这头的CBD地位就受到了不少挑战，但是这里不光有珠江新城那样高耸入云的写字楼，还有鳞次栉比的地上地下的shopping mall，还有和他一样摆摊谋生的小贩，迎来送往着从BRT站公交站涌下来，路边匆匆忙忙扫个二维码，提上热气腾腾的早餐就往大楼里埋头猛冲的社畜。

这一带由于阳春白雪下里巴人混合得过于融洽，城管通常来了也只是象征性的逛一圈，拣几个能在路上吃的手里掂着玩的就走了。发展到今天，五花八门的走鬼小摊倒也成了体育东西中路两旁的亮丽风景线了。不过像白宇这种开着车出摊的走鬼档，一般不是卖高档手表皮包水货的需要有地方存货的，也是卖天津麻花那种需要个微型厨房的。可他的车后盖一打开，永远干干净净的只有几个泡沫箱，里面放的冰镇芒果。

白宇通常都会把车开到体育中心东门这边，虽然跟写字楼群隔了一条马路，但旁边就是体育中心的篮球场。场子一年到头都有人租，听着篮球场里的欢呼懊恼，看着篮球场里的奔跑跳跃，能让他觉得自己仍然对生活充满热爱。

像往常一样把车后盖打开，芒果箱子摆好，价钱牌摆好，白宇便从车上拿下小板凳，坐在车尾开始看书。前两天上网发现购书中心进了自己想要的那本书，反正就在体育中心旁边，便赶在书店刚开门那会儿进去买了。他看书的时候很认真，会用手指点着纸上的铅字，一行一行划过去，遇到看不懂的或是觉得重要的地方，还会取下别在耳后的铅笔，弓着背认认真真地在书上做笔记。那样子，好像旁边的一车芒果倒是无关紧要了。

“靓仔，芒果点卖？”

白宇听到讲话声，急忙放下书和笔，站起身子的同时，手在腰上的围裙上擦了擦。

“4个8一只，摞走定系榨汁？”

仔细看面前的客人，剪裁合体的西装格外修身，衬出男人的宽肩窄腰细腿。西装不是纯黑的，翻领附近点缀了银边，让他整个人看上去不至于死气沉沉。一双尖头皮鞋黑得发亮，显出他的体面和气质不凡。

白宇见过这条街上来来往往的很多西装人士，虽然亲自来买芒果的不多，但也不至于像现在这般让他看得有些发愣。

这个男人，真好看啊！

“啊，唔好意思。”

快速收回自己失礼的目光，白宇微微低头，转身打开车尾箱里的泡沫箱。

“自己屋企种嘅，睇下？”

男人笑笑，丝毫不顾忌自己的这一身名牌，弯腰凑过来白宇身边看。

“大又几大只嘅，有冇得试食噶？”

“可以！你稍等。”

白宇说着，踮脚从里面拿出砧板和刀，直接从箱子里拿出一个芒果，利落地切开一半，用刀子在面上划几道。他又跑到车子前面，拿过一次性手套和纸巾，一并递给男人。

“睇住你件靓衫。”

“唔该。”

男人倒是没想到在地摊上买芒果还能有这么好服务，露出一丝略显惊讶的笑容。他戴好手套，拿起那半个切开的芒果，弓着腰品尝翻开的果肉。

白宇在手掌上摊开两张纸巾，兜在下面给男人接着滴下来的芒果汁。

“唔！好味！”

左手接过男人吃完的芒果皮，连着纸巾一起丢进挂在车后面的垃圾桶里，白宇右手把纸巾盒递给男人。男人道了声谢，抽了两张纸巾擦嘴。

白宇顺手又接过他擦完的纸巾。

男人的眼睛在白宇身上快速打量了一下，突然开口用普通话问道：

“来广州几年了？”

“诶？”

白宇没想到男人会突然抛过来这么一个问题，心想难不成是自己的白话发音暴露了？他有些不好意思地用普通话回道：

“哦，哦，我打小就在这儿住。不过老家不是这里的……”

“看你的脸就觉得不是广州人。”

白宇嘿嘿一笑，露出两排整齐洁白的牙齿。男人看了看车里的泡沫箱。

“你这芒果不错，一箱多少钱？”

“4块8一个，一箱10个，48块。”

“我刚刚吃的那个也算进去了？”

“哪能啊，旁边那箱没动过的给您。您打开点点数，少了给您补齐10个。”

“你这人倒是有点意思。”

白宇有点不好意思地抿了抿嘴，抬手就要去开旁边那箱给男人看。男人按住他的手，掌心的温度透过一次性手套传过来，直接把白宇整个人都给摁住了。他愣愣地站了好几秒，才猛的反应过来。

“哎呀抱歉，忘了给您摘手套了！”

男人笑着，自己把手套摘了，丢进白宇递过来的小垃圾桶里。白宇又给他递来纸巾，被男人笑着推回去了。

男人翻腕看了看表。

“不好意思，我要到时间开会了。能麻烦你帮我送对面羊城国际0416吗？我等会儿跟前台说一声。哦还有，刚刚开了的那半个，能给我一起包上吗？”

“没问题。”

说着他从西装的上口袋里掏出名片夹，拿出一张递给白宇。

“我是朱一龙。这是我的名片。你到了前台就说是我订的。哦对了，48块是吧，微信可以吗？”

“啊，当然。请扫这边的二维码。”

白宇没想到西装革履的男人居然会向街边小贩双手递名片，赶紧放下东西，手在围裙上擦了又擦，战战兢兢地双手接过名片。很快，裤兜里就传来了手机震动。

“收到了，谢谢！”

“你不看看怎么知道？”

白宇再次冲男人露出两排白牙。

“我相信您。”

男人本想跟白宇再说上两句，然而助理的电话已经打了进来。

“那麻烦你了。羊城国际0416，谢了！”

“诶。”

男人笑笑，接起电话小跑着往红绿灯那边去了。白宇看了看男人笔挺的背影，又看了看手里的名片，小心翼翼地把名片收进腰包的夹层里。他抱出车里的泡沫箱，用保鲜膜封好，再把“有事走开，扫码自取”的小牌子放在刚刚打开的那个箱子上，这才抱着箱子往马路对面去了。


	2. Chapter 2

※

白宇虽然抱着芒果进大楼，但他身上收拾得干干净净，箱子也封得好好的。楼下保安要不是在他那儿喝过几次芒果汁认得他，估计就这么一眼扫过去，只当他是里面哪家公司的物流部员工采购回来呢！

“彭哥！”

白宇主动到前台报备。

“我上一下0416，很快下来。”

“你还送外卖啊？”

保安小彭拍了拍白宇手里的泡沫箱顶。白宇抱着箱子微微向后退了一步。

“彭哥，你要吃的话等我下来，去给你拿新的。”

小彭白了他一眼。

“谁没事一天到晚啃你那芒果？赶紧滚上去吧！”

“诶，谢了，哥！”

白宇朝小彭嘿嘿一笑，抱着箱子等电梯去了。

“0416……”

白宇抱着箱子，在电梯口上贴着的楼层平面图上仔细看。

“0416……龙腾医药……”

白宇心中暗暗感叹，怪不得看那朱一龙西装革履，举手投足间流露出的都是绅士气质。医药公司这些年行情一直不错，说不定他也是个总字辈呢！

“嘟嘟。”

白宇敲了敲玻璃门，轻轻推开一条门缝。前台的小姐姐见他手里拿着泡沫箱，坐在那里抬头问：

“你找谁？”

“您好。”

白宇朝前台姐姐礼貌地点了点头。

“我是马路对面卖芒果的。贵公司的朱一龙先生在我这里订了一箱芒……”

“哟，这么快就送来了？”

朱一龙正好从走廊那头过来，见白宇猫着腰站在门口，直接过来帮他把门推开了。

“干嘛在外面站着？进来啊！”

“啊，谢谢！”

前台一见是朱一龙，立刻站起来笑脸相迎。

“朱总！”

“哦，他家芒果挺好吃的，就想着买点上来，让同事们尝尝。大家上班都辛苦了！”

原本死气沉沉的办公室里瞬间炸出一片欢呼。

“谢谢朱总！”

立刻有两个男同事自告奋勇跑过来，从白宇手里接过箱子。

朱一龙回头看了白宇一眼，白宇的视线也对了回去，但很快就移开了。他朝朱一龙点了点头，转身退了出去。他关门的时候，正好看见一个高大男子一把搂住了朱一龙的肩膀。

“我地以为朱总係去斟咖啡，点知斟佐箱芒果翻黎。”

“几好味噶。食饱先好开会。”

果然是总字辈呢！

白宇一边等电梯，一边在心里想。

他笑起来可真好看。

※

朱一龙那会从上午关进去就一直开，除了中途出来吃了办公室里分的半个芒果，就一直在小黑屋里关着。等他昏天黑地的从里面放出来，已经下午4点多了。

“朱总！”

路过前台的时候被叫住，朱一龙虽然又饿又累，依然不忘摆出温和的笑容。

“今早那个送芒果的后来又回来了，说这个务必要交到您手上。”

前台小姐姐把那两枚硬币交到朱一龙手里，被他掌心的温暖烫得有些脸红。朱一龙哭笑不得地看着手里的两枚1元硬币。

“他还说什么了吗？”

“就说……这是您给多了的，找您的零钱。”

“好，我知道了。”

把那两枚硬币揣进裤兜，朱一龙磨了磨后槽牙，心里不由冷笑。他绕进办公区，跟里面的同事寒暄几句，走到玻璃窗前，将百叶窗扒开一条小缝。

这个位置看出去，正好是体育中心的东门。他左右扫视了一下街景，很快发现了那个芒果摊。摊主背对着他，刚刚给一个客人包好芒果。他看过客人扫码付款成功的页面，双手将袋子递给客人。他高高的个子站得笔直，送客的时候身体会微微前倾。

朱一龙第一次见这么有意思的摊贩，不由得产生了兴趣。

“滴芒果味还好么？”

朱一龙回头，看似随意地问道。

“系唔系对面嗰档买嘎？哥哥仔生得好靓嗰档。”

朱一龙笑着点了点头。

“红姐黎经常去帮衬距么？”

红姐虽然已经五张牌有多，但是保养得还算不错，可惜眉眼之间，将一个为自家女儿操心婚事的妈妈的形象暴露无遗。

“日日食芒果，嘴都要食烂啦！我都系比较关系嗰哥哥仔有冇女朋友。”

朱一龙笑笑，又透过百叶窗往马路对面看了看。

说实话，我也有点关心。

※

得益于朱一龙财大气粗的那一箱，白宇今天收拾完空盒子和地上，一看手机居然还不到5点。他把书和笔放回书包，丢到副驾驶座上。一回头，就见朱一龙站在自己身后。

“妈呀！”

白宇吓得瞬间身子一矮，差点磕到倒后镜上。

“您，您怎么来了？”

忽然又想起自己让前台帮忙转交的那两块钱。

“对了，那两块钱您收到了吗？”

“你说这个？”

朱一龙从兜里摸出那两枚钢镚儿，拿在手里掂了一下。

“1995年……年份半老不新的，没什么收藏价值。”

“哦……你等等，我看看能不能给你找到更早一点的……”

说完居然真的拉开腰包，在里面的钱袋里认真找了起来。朱一龙觉得这人实在太有意思了。他按住白宇在包里翻找的手，顺势把掌心那两枚硬币推进了他的钱袋里。

“哎您怎么……”

白宇赶紧又摸出两个钢镚儿给他。

“我那一箱10个48块，您给了我50，这两块钱是我应该找您的！”

“我早上让你查微信，你说你相信我不用看。现在又要退我钱……所以你其实并不相信我？”

“我……”

好像的确理亏的是自己，白宇一时不知该怎么接话。他想了想，还是坚持把那两块钱塞进了朱一龙手里。

“要不，这两块钱您拿去做好事吧！我不能收。收了账就要乱了。”

白宇嘟囔的时候，嘴微微撅着。明明是留着胡渣的帅老爷们儿，这种反差竟害朱一龙心跳莫名漏掉了一拍。他见把人逗得差不多了，便将那两枚硬币收回口袋。

“行！那你……哦你这是要收摊走了？”

“嗯。今天卖得快。说起来还要谢谢您！”

白宇礼貌地朝朱一龙微微欠身。

“哎，别……你真要谢我，就给我介绍点附近好吃的店吧！我开了一天的会，这会儿都要饿死了！”

“啊？”


	3. Chapter 3

※

“8号台！”

“依度！”

卷起的衬衫袖口露出了里面的银灰色天梭表，朱一龙毫不在意，兴奋地朝店员举手示意。坐他对面的白宇被他一嗓子嚎得只想往桌子底下钻。

“鲜虾肠边位？”

“我！”

朱一龙帮着店员把托盘里的碟碟碗碗端出来。

“唔该嗮！”

“您看着点袖子。”

白宇眼看朱一龙的袖子就要进盘子里，急忙帮他往上拢了拢。两人分好各自点的拉肠和粥，朱一龙从筷筒里抽出一双一次性筷子，掰开相互刮了刮上面的毛刺，递给白宇。

“诶？我自己来就……”

“快点！这拉肠那么香，我再不吃就要饿死了！”

白宇接过筷子，心里暗道，这位朱总怕不是少东家系的吧？惹不起！惹不起！

“唔~~~”

朱一龙用筷子将面前的拉肠一分为二，夹起一段一口嗦下去。

“哦哦哦哦……”

“哪有你这么吃的？嘴都要烫坏了！”

白宇赶紧招来店员，扫了一瓶冰维他奶，插上吸管递给朱一龙。

“赶紧嘬一口。”

“唔唔！”

朱一龙接过玻璃瓶，喝水的时候倒显得相当斯文，低着头乖乖用吸管往嘴里嘬。他的腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，加上发尾扎起的小揪揪，白宇觉得他简直就是一条尊贵的金鱼。

“呼——”

见朱一龙嘴唇没有刚刚那么红了，白宇埋头继续吃自己那份香菇肉片肠。

“虾肉饱满，鲜嫩可口。外面包裹的米皮晶亮，搭配的生菜甘甜，酱油香醇……最关键是这店就在我住的酒店后面不远，哎你可真会挑地方！谢了！”

白宇被夸得不好意思，头都快埋到跟前的盘子里去了。

“我收了档一般都吃完再回家。这家味道不错，时不时会来……拉肠是广州特色，别家应该味道也不差的。”

朱一龙轻点白宇手背。

“你看那一桌，那人的包是Prada的经典款。斜对面那一桌，她手上那戒指应该是施华洛世奇的。还有我们背后那桌，那人的手提包。十几年前就买得起LV的人……你觉得是什么让各式各样的人都聚在同一家店？当然是因为好吃咯！”

“您观察得可真仔细。”

白宇对时尚这块当真不怎么了解。天河的那些奢侈品店他不是开车路过就是赶地铁的时候从跟前经过。知道自己买不起，他连看都不怎么看，以免产生不切实际的幻想。

“对了，您刚刚说住酒店……您是来出差的吗？我还以为您就在这里上班……的白话可讲得真不错！”

“过奖了。”

朱一龙笑得如沐春风，把剩下半段拉肠塞进嘴里。

“为了粤菜！”

“确实。”

※

“彭哥……”

彭冠英放下酒杯，等了半天不见朱一龙往下说，便“嗯？”了一声以示回应。

“等等，我换个称呼。小彭……”

朱一龙忽然笑起来，面带歉意地拍了拍彭冠英的背。

“对不起哈，怎么叫都觉得你跟公司楼下那保安大哥撞了。要不咱就别那么亲密，还是叫彭总吧哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

彭冠英满头黑线，只想一把抄起跟前的酒直接往身边人脸上灌。

“朱总，你要是再不进入正题，我可就要把账单全发你报销了啊！”

“哎哎哎，公私分明啊！要我埋单就直说，报销那可是要走财务流程的。不合适。”

朱一龙坐正，把高脚杯握在手里转着玩。

“彭总，您见多识广，想问问您见过成天捧着书的小贩吗？”

彭冠英差点一口酒喷出来，赶紧抄起餐巾捂住嘴。他朝朱一龙竖起大拇指。

“朱总，您的关注点真是与众不同。”

见朱一龙朝自己眨起真诚的大眼睛，彭冠英只好托腮作思考状。

“根据历史经验吧……”

“你的黑历史经验？”

彭冠英狠狠白了朱一龙一眼。

“要么，就是家道中落不得不摆摊谋生的。要么……”

他一肘子搭上朱一龙的肩膀，酒气“呼”地吹进他的耳朵。

“要么就是像你朱总一样爱装逼的……”

“那敢情我还遇见一个志同道合的人了！”

朱一龙笑着将头微微偏开，错开彭冠英喷来的酒气。彭冠英立刻抓住重点追问：

“遇见？朱一龙你别告诉我你出差空虚到要在街边随便抓个人……”

“我看上去像是那么饥渴的人吗？”

朱一龙也不客气地斜了彭冠英一眼。彭冠英凑近他，低声道：

“不是，我跟你讲认真的。你要是真的想那啥，哥通讯录里可以帮你翻一翻有没有适合你这身阿玛尼行头的。再不济我俩放下杯子开车去沙面……诶你等等！”

彭冠英之前没察觉，现在凑近了才闻到，朱一龙衬衫上的味道。

“你上哪儿去了？怎么一股大排档的酱油味儿？”

朱一龙跟白宇吃完拉肠出来，回了酒店没回房间，直接打电话约彭冠英一楼酒吧见。他低头嗅了嗅自己的衣领，味道不是很大，比起为了拿下项目求爷爷告奶奶，跟客户吃饭沾上的烟酒味，他更喜欢这种市井的气息。

而且这味道会让他想起那个坐在自己对面，给自己递维他奶，专心吃香菇肉片肠喝猪红汤，吃完会认真擦嘴擦桌子，把碗碟筷子累好跟店员说谢谢的小贩。

装逼真要能装得这么自然纯熟不做作，那他不去演戏真是太可惜了。

“去了米其林三星都比不上的好地方！”

朱一龙笑笑，主动跟彭冠英碰了一下杯，把杯中酒一口干完。

“来，先把酒钱扫给你。你在这儿慢慢玩。”

“你去哪里？”

朱一龙指了指天花板。

“洗澡！洗衣服！睡觉！明天还有两个会要开！”

※

都说韭菜是社畜，其实中层领导比起下面的基层员工只怕是有畜之而无不及。就跟大多数人到中年一样，上有老下有小，两头都不能得罪。还要一颗红心向公司，兢兢业业谋发展。

这不，朱一龙一早提着楼下买的豆浆，还来不及看一眼马路对面，就给关进小黑屋去了，一直在里面呆到下午5点打下班铃了，门才从里面打开。

“肠外这部分我们这么多年已经做得很成熟了。我觉得我们可以适当将精力投向肠内这块。口服药近几年行业前景稳中有升，利润也非常可观……”

“肠内的确可以考虑扩大……”

朱一龙打断彭冠英的话。

“但是我不同意把人手从肠外抽调过去。这一块是救命的，再成熟也容不下半点松懈！”

“我觉得朱总讲得有道理。”

跟朱一龙坐在同一边的林伟栋停下手上转了快一下午的笔，点了点头。

“横掂嗰一part唔会蚀，我都觉得稳妥为好。肠内如果要新人，下半年招新嗰时可以重点留意一下。”

朱一龙马上切到粤语频道，对林伟栋拱手感谢。

“多谢林总！”

彭冠英在对面看着两人一唱一和，心中郁结。

“拜托两位老总！知道你们是搞业务出身的专业人士，但是也请你们关心一下公司的财务报表好伐啦？年初定的20个点的KPI，现在三季度了，你们完成了多少？”

“咁我们搞研发唔洗钱啊？依家做来做去都系旧产品，新药嘅研发一直跟唔上……”

“你让我拿什么给投资者回报？股东爸爸不给钱，你们两位老总就兜着西北风发去吧！”

朱一龙见气氛好像僵得厉害，回头看门外——果然有员工听到动静过来偷看。他朝彭冠英摆摆手，又捋了捋林伟栋的衣袖。

“和气生财。和气生财。”

彭冠英一屁股坐下来，白他一眼。

“难道不是你先挑起的话题吗？现在倒好……”

朱一龙急忙赔笑。

“问题说出来，大家就会想办法解决了嘛，对不对？这样，回上海我们跟总部再好好合计一下这件事。林总……”

林伟栋打住他的换台，自己先用普通话开口。

“里讲普通话ziù好。我听得明白。”

朱一龙笑着打哈哈。

“林总的普通话比我想的标准多了！可以可以！”

好不容易从公司里出来，朱一龙饿得肚子都有些疼了。他站在公司楼下，朝马路对面看了看。白宇果然还在那里，坐在小板凳上弓着身子看书。

“看来没我帮忙，你这5点了都下不了班啊！”

“啊，是您！”

白宇急忙站起身，把书反扣在板凳上。朱一龙瞄了瞄书名。

“《芒果种植土壤改良》……噗，原来你看的还是专业书啊！”

“啊？哈哈……”

白宇不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺。朱一龙看了看面前装芒果的泡沫箱，里面还有3只冰镇的大家伙等着主人认领。

“你怎么不招呼我买？”

“连着吃两天，怕您上火舌头疼……”

朱一龙没想到白宇居然会这么回答，被他逗乐了。

“你这样子怎么做得了生意？”

白宇倒是看得开。

“这东西，随缘的。看上了就买走……”

朱一龙突然凑近白宇，在他耳边低声道：

“那我看上你了，可以买走吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生蚝：怪我咯？

※

白宇直到被朱一龙指挥着把车开到酒店车库门口，人都还是懵的。他看到保安气势汹汹地朝自己走来，魂儿才被一把拽了回来。

“啊，朱总，这，这不行的。我这东风小康下不去……”

果然，保安很快就“咚咚咚”拍响了他那边的车窗。白宇急忙把车窗摇下来。

“哎你拉货的车不是这个口……”

“大哥，不好意思啊！”

朱一龙越过白宇同那保安说话。

“不好意思，我是1608房的。这是我同事，让他顺我回来的。那个，房卡您看一下……”

朱一龙从包里摸出房卡，白宇帮着递给保安。保安看过房卡，恭恭敬敬地双手将房卡递回给白宇，“啪”的一声并腿立正，朝朱一龙敬了个礼。

朱一龙和白宇异口同声地朝那保安道过谢，白宇把车开下车库，朱一龙指挥着他停到自己房间的固定车位。

“这人啊，要是都能像你一样对人一视同仁，那该多好！”

朱一龙侧脸看白宇。白宇低着头不敢看他，心想：我要是对你一视同仁，会被你蛊到这威斯丁酒店来才有鬼了！

威斯丁作为世界知名的五星级酒店，除了豪华的酒店服务，楼下的餐厅，尤其是自助餐厅也相当有名。自助餐厅是对外开放的，在同类型餐厅中也不算太贵，所以还是引来了不少吃货勒紧裤腰带前来大开吃戒。

“昨天你带我吃了那么好吃的小店，今天作为回礼，我也给你介绍好吃的。”

人都被带进来了估计是跑不掉的了，白宇看了看自己的支付宝和微信，钱都还够。于是他也准备放开肚皮，好好犒劳一下自己。

朱一龙见他完全没有了刚才的拘谨，反倒有些好奇。

“这会儿怎么想开不矜持了？”

“嘿嘿，查过余额了。埋得起单。”

朱一龙被他的坦率逗乐了，笑着往他盘子里拨了一个生蚝。

“哎我自己来……”

“刚烤好，趁热吃。”

白宇只好乖乖叉起那块生蚝，放到嘴边吹了吹。

“谢谢。”

白宇虽然摆地摊卖芒果，身上穿的倒是优衣库的休闲装。看得出来已经穿了些年头了，但洗得干干净净收拾得整整齐齐的。估计进门的时候店员看他这身也觉得没啥问题，所以才直接让他跟着自己进来了。

而且看他用刀叉，还有吃饭的姿势，标准说不上，但是比起在座很多熊孩子，可算是很规矩了。

“看来老彭说得可能真没错……”

“嗯？”

白宇听对面的人好像嘟囔了一句什么，没太听清，便抬头看了一眼。

“没什么。”

朱一龙笑着摇头，又把分好的猪扒送到白宇碟子里。白宇蹙眉，微微低头，打量了一下周围。他压低声音朝对面的男人抗议：

“朱总，您这样不合适。”

“有人对你好还不合适了？你是有多缺爱呀？”

“我……”

白宇被他讲得没法反驳，愤愤地叉起一块猪扒，塞到嘴里赌气地嚼了起来。在朱一龙看来，对面坐的就是一只生气的鼓起了腮帮子的小猫，只觉万分可爱。

“朱总爱心泛滥我管不着，可也该看对象吧？我很明显就跟你不是一路……”

朱一龙伏下身子，压低声音对白宇道：

“是不是一路没关系，是进一间房的就好。”

说完又坐直身子，用叉子指了指自己跟前的牛扒。

“这个得先问过你。七分熟可以吗？”

“可以……哎你别又……不可以！”

※

“48块。”

“支付宝。”

“好了。”

白宇摸过收银台上的盒子，快速揣进兜里。他做贼似的说了声“谢谢”，低着头飞快出了便利店。

“买什么呢？买得耳朵都熟了。”

朱一龙靠在便利店外面的大理石柱上等白宇。见白宇进去的时候云淡风轻，出来的时候却埋着头猛往前冲，不由得好奇。他见白宇手上没有拿袋子，便看了看他的两边裤兜。

“呵。”

朱一龙觉得自己莫不是要修正刚刚的猜测，其实这家伙的纯洁耿直外表下，真的是个装逼专业户？

他突然有些后悔了——自己果然不该头脑发热一时冲动，街边抓个人就好吃好喝招呼着往酒店里带。

“那个……”

朱一龙上下打量白宇。白宇下意识用手捂在裤兜前。他看了看周围，心想或许这个霸道总裁并没打算像文里那样的套路来。

他暗暗松了口气，又有些心疼自己刚刚扫出去的48块——那可相当于他一箱10个芒果的钱啊！

“朱总……”

白宇拿不准朱一龙到底打的什么主意，但两人在这人来人往的大厅里这么杵着也不是事儿。

“晚饭说好我要付自己那份的，结果又让您破费了，真是不好意思。那个，时候不早了，我……哎哎哎！”

白宇话没说完，就被朱一龙抓住胳膊，连拖带拽地一阵风，往上客房的电梯去了。

“嘀！1——6——0——8——开锁。”

朱一龙一手推开门，另一手将白宇用力推了进去。他用脚把门踢上，直接往白宇拱出了一块长方形的裤兜掏去。

“你去便利店买的是这个吧？”

那盒杜蕾斯在眼前骤然放大，白宇往后缩了缩，好不容易凉下去的耳朵又红了。

“还知道买个大号的？你用还是我用？”

朱一龙把那盒杜蕾斯拍回到白宇胸前。白宇手忙脚乱地接住。朱一龙没想到自己居然真的有看走眼的时候，嘲讽地磨起后槽牙。

“你一个卖芒果的，居然还知道玩这种手段。”

然而这句话像是挑起了白宇的怒意。他愤愤地将东西揣回兜里。

“我卖芒果跟这事有关系吗？再说，我不会也不稀罕玩什么手段！”

他冷冷地撞开朱一龙。朱一龙没有防备，被他撞得踉跄着后退了两步。白宇抢着上前一步，指着朱一龙鼻子斥道：

“您那点龌龊心思我早就看出来了。我三番五次提醒过您不合适，您却把我的话当耳边风。我承认，我觉得您好看，有气质，可我知道自己几斤几两所以我也不会肖想。不过既然您对我发出了邀请，我又正好有那方面的需求……但是现在我只觉得自己看走了眼觉得恶心！”

说完他用力从里面按下门把手，顺便从裤兜里又把那盒杜蕾斯掏出来，狠狠砸在朱一龙胸口上。

“就当买了送您，感谢您的晚擦——”

白宇的气势还没来得及汹汹完，就被朱一龙用力拽了回来。朱一龙将白宇一把摁到墙上，一脚踢上被拉开的门，另一只脚卡在白宇的两腿之间。他握紧白宇的两只手腕压过头顶，照着他的嘴唇直接啃了上去！

“唔！唔唔……”

朱一龙咬着白宇的嘴唇，又啃又吮地恨不得把它咬破才罢休。

“唔……”

待到朱一龙把白宇放开，两人的胸口都剧烈起伏，几乎要撞到一起。朱一龙喘着粗气看白宇。

“对不起，我……唔！”

白宇重获自由的双手照着朱一龙的胸口用力一搡，直接把人搡到对面的墙上去了。朱一龙一下子没反应过来。

“会不会接吻啊朱总？”

回过神来已经被白宇捏住下巴吻住了唇。

“唔……”

这个卖芒果的怎么这么会亲？他是不是经常跟人做这种事？就连买套套都这么轻车熟路……

虽然白宇刚刚说过自己不屑于玩手段，但是他的吻技还是让朱一龙不得不产生怀疑——他不知怎的，脑海中竟然浮现出白宇带着人回自己位于城中村的出租屋，有男有女，在又脏又乱的折叠床上淫乱发泄的画面……

他用力推开白宇，双手抵住他的胸膛不让他靠近。他嘴唇艳红，喘着大气，将脸颊通红的白宇认认真真打量了一遍。

白宇也在打量着他，眼里带着欲望，眼底却不浑浊。

朱一龙一把又将人拽了回来，一手按住他的后脑同自己接吻，另一只手推开旁边的浴室门，带着白宇跌跌撞撞地进了去。

“我相信，你不是那样的人……”

※

“唔……嗯……”

“别光亲啊，小白……”

朱一龙仰面躺在床上，一只手框住趴在自己身上的白宇的背，微笑着回应他的亲吻，另一只手顺着他的脊背一路往下滑，一巴掌呼在他撅起的屁股上。

“直到刚刚为止不还气焰嚣张一套一套的嘛，现在怎么了？我这儿大号也戴了润滑也上了，怎么你半天都下不来？”

“我……啊……”

原本已经压到了朱一龙顶端的后穴，被他这么一说，竟不受控制地收缩起来，一下子将顶端咬住了！

“啊……”

“唔……”

朱一龙只觉一股电流直冲头顶。他用力做了几个深呼吸，两只手分别扶住身侧白宇颤抖的膝盖。

“你的东风小康都下得去……”

“您觉得您那烧火棍跟车库有可比系——”

白宇原本想着坐直身子反驳起朱一龙来比较有气势，然而他似乎忘了自家后穴原本就咬住了男人的前端，他猛地坐直身子，重力便带着后穴将那青筋暴起的巨物一口接着一口吞到了底！

“哈——”

白宇的膝盖抖得再也撑不住，整个人坐到了朱一龙身上。身体被贯穿的痛快让他头脑瞬间空白，挺翘的前端颤颤巍巍地滴下几滴白浊。

“哟，这么快！”

朱一龙其实早从刚刚被咬住吞下开始，就已经爽得整个头皮都麻了。可是因着刚刚两人的争吵，他发现生气的白宇比温顺的摊主更有意思，便忍不住想要再逗逗他——果然，即便后面插着东西，白宇也自认是1米83的顶天立地大老爷们儿，试问哪个男人会乐意听到别人说自己“这么快”？他不顾脸上情欲的潮红，一爪子挥开朱一龙按住自己顶端的魔爪，那表情，像极了一只被踩到尾巴炸毛的奶猫。

“老天……”

朱一龙只觉心口一窒，仿佛被白宇的猫爪正好挠中心尖儿似的——他抓住白宇的腰，猛一用力将他掀翻在床上，欺身压了上去！

“唔！唔……”

白宇整个人陷进柔软的床榻间，枕头的高度让他自然而然地含住下巴。他看着压在身上的男人，男人也在看他。

朱一龙突然笑了，只扬起右边嘴角，然后身下用力一顶——

“唔——”

“你这只卖芒果的猫妖。”

“朱总这是，啊，看不起我还是，啊，赞，赞扬我，唔——”

白宇将两条长腿交叠在朱一龙的腰后，脚背有一下没一下地敲打他的背，像是在催促男人快些进来。然而等朱一龙向深处挺进，他又用力将腿夹紧，狠狠咬住体内的巨物不让它退出去。

“你……”

朱一龙将白宇拉起来，两人面对面在king size大床上坐着。朱一龙两手托稳白宇的屁股，含住他喉间的凸起，喘着粗气道：

“要不是看你刚开始那生疏样儿，你说你第一次，谁信啊？”

白宇坐在朱一龙腿上，一下接着一下的耸动让他的呼吸逐渐急促。他两手按住男人的肩膀，仰着脖子任他亲吻。

“你信我。我信你。啊，快，快点……11点前要走……唔……”

“我信鸟你滴鞋！”

高潮的时候，两人双双倒回到床上，颠得旁边的枕头都跳了起来。白宇的分身被朱一龙捏在手里，前面的快感来得绵长，体内的冲撞让他疯狂——他隔着一层橡胶膜都能感觉到男人激射而出的滚烫。

他甚至怀疑所谓的世界名牌都要被这个看上去文文弱弱实际上体力惊人的霸道总裁给射穿了！

朱一龙不知道白宇心里这些小九九，趴在他身上回味了好一会儿刚刚的酣畅淋漓。

“你刚刚说11点前要走……去哪……”

“酒店访客不是最多只能呆到11点……”

白宇喘着气，扭头想去看床头柜上的钟。朱一龙欠起身子，将他的脸扳正，照着他艳红的唇吻了下去。

“唔……”

“五星级酒店才没那种破规矩呢！”

说着抱着白宇翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上。他轻轻抚摸白宇的头发，就像在给一只小猫顺毛。看得出来，这个男人对自己的头发也是比较上心的，没有头油的臭味，也没有发胶的味道，就是干干净净的洗发水的清香。

朱一龙发觉，自己对这个所谓的小贩竟越来越感兴趣了。

他轻轻拍了拍白宇的后脑勺。白宇抬起头看他。

“晚饭生蚝吃多了。要不，再来一局？”


	5. Chapter 5

“今天也没有新消息来……”

手机被无情地甩在办公桌上，懊恼地发出“啪嗒”一声响。助理正好进来送文件，不由得打趣道：

“看来下次得给朱总准备一个360°手机壳了。您这么好看的手机，砸坏了多可惜呀！”

朱一龙笑着接过助理递来的文件。

“外貌协会。”

助理笑道：

“谁不喜欢好看的呢？”

“嗯。有道理。”

自己可不就是被卖芒果的那张好看皮囊给耍了么？请他吃给他喝，还诚邀他在五星级king size大床上翻滚……他倒好，吃干抹净享受了一把，除了自己登机前回了条“一路平安”，再也没有消息了。

想他朱一龙就算不是正宗霸总，也可以说年轻有为了。二十出头白手起家，三十啷当身家千万，自己扛着药品清单一家一家医院敲门的时候，那芒果小子还不知在哪儿施肥呢！

彭冠英说得没错，自己只要有需求，哪怕没人排队上门？玩玩就对了，这年头认真不得……

“叮咚。”

不务正业的思路被打断，朱一龙条件反射抓起手机——这是他给白宇专门设的消息提示音。然而手机怼到脸上划了半天也没见有新消息，朱一龙正准备再次往桌上磕手机，忽然瞧见“发现”那里有个红点。

要是发现他在朋友圈炫耀自己睡过霸总，他绝对立刻马上拉黑删除这个人as soon as possible！

白宇发了一张照片，照片里一大串黄澄澄的芒果挂在枝上。那树看上去不是很高，底下的芒果感觉都快垂到地上——哦，不对，好像是被照片的主角，一只健壮的橘猫给拽下来的。

白宇在照片旁边加了一句：不速之猫�

助理站在一旁，惊异地看着自家总监脸上的表情从郁闷，到不屑，再到惊喜，然后是温柔，兴奋……就差没有姨母笑并手捂心口，高喊一句：老子特么小心心都要萌化了！

“朱，朱总……”

助理小心翼翼地唤了一声。朱一龙急忙清了清喉咙，收拾好情绪，朝助理抱歉地笑笑。

“那个……下午开会的资料，我已经准备好了。到时麻烦你帮忙发一下。谢了！”

“没事。”

助理接过朱一龙递来的文件，退出了办公室。等听到门关上的“嗒”的一声响，朱一龙这才长长呼出一口气。他翻过扣在桌上的手机，一边盯着白宇照片里那只偷芒贼，一边思考光是点赞会不会太没诚意。

结果下午开会时，他才发现几乎全办公室的人都听说，朱总终于收到女朋友的回信了_(¦3」∠)_

※

白宇好像有在运营一个公众号，然而这个公众号似乎有些过分岁月静好了。仔细看他的朋友圈，会发现这个人的生活实在过分平淡。要么就是记录自家芒果长势，分享专业书里的笔记，要么就是研发的新菜式。也不知道这么无聊的公众号，是怎么吸引到那么多关注者在下面嗷嗷花痴的。

看来古往今来，颜值即正义——诚不欺我也。

然而因为白宇的朋友圈，朱一龙决定不责怪他对自己的冷处理，并开始期待下一次广州出差的行程快点到来。

上层对于彭冠英积极开发肠内业务的提议显然是非常受用的。本来口服药比起注射药的副作用就要来得小来得慢，再加上人每天要往肚子里塞那么多东西，真要出点什么状况，一样一样排除也得费好些时间。这年头，没有谁不想做低风险高回报来钱快的好生意。

朱一龙不反对公司拓展新业务，但他不希望公司为了新业务，强行压缩他们部门的经费和人手。

他是看着龙腾医药做大做强的。当年爸爸在病床上饱受病痛折磨的模样，让他发誓一定要做出能帮助人们远离病痛的好药。毕业进了公司，他从实验室的助理开始，跟着前辈做药理测试，在开发部没日没夜的研发针剂，不管风吹日晒背着样品一家一家医院去谈……彭冠英之前笑话他，说他在肠外部门呆太久，目光都变针眼了。他心里想的却是，如果打针能快些好，谁会希望砸钱罐子当药罐子呢？

果然……自己跟真正的商业精英比起来，还是太过仁慈软弱了……

日子一天一天过去，白宇依然没有给自己发微信。朱一龙虽然心里难免失落，但是翻翻他老干部一般的朋友圈，看看他分享的无聊文章，倒是能奇迹般的让自己因为项目进展缓慢而身心俱疲的一天有个静心愉悦的收尾。

东忙西忙一不留神，等到下一次去广州分部开会的时候，朱一龙才发现自己居然已经快半年没见白宇了。当然，这半年里白宇也没给他发过消息。

说白了两人就是419的关系，所以自己也没那么想他，不是么？

然而到了写字楼底下，朱一龙还是忍不住用目光扫了一遍马路对面的摊档。

“睇咩野啊，咁认真？”

陈伟栋在旁边叫了朱一龙一声。他跟朱一龙原本在业务上就常打交道，两人都想把肠外这块基础业务做好，加上又都是篮球爱好者，一来二去的倒是称兄道弟起来了。这次过来出差，也是陈伟栋亲自到机场去接的。

“冇啊！”

朱一龙笑着摇了摇头，跟着陈伟栋进了电梯。

是今天休息了没出摊吗？还是已经没在这边做了？朱一龙难免又在心里胡思乱想，好在今天会议进展不错，不至于让他的心情雪上加霜。

他倚着那扇面朝体育中心东门的落地窗，手里那一小杯黑咖呷了半天。侧面伸过来一只手，在他出神的眼前晃了晃。

朱一龙收回目光，站直身子。陈伟栋掏出手机，一边刷一边问：

“朱总今晚有咩节目啊？”

“返酒店，训觉。”

朱一龙一口闷掉咖啡，笑着反问：

“陈总莫非有地方去威？”

“可以嘛，居总。”

陈伟栋笑着用普通话点赞。

“都知道‘威’这种说法。厉害厉害。”

陈伟栋又在手机翻了翻。

“啊，揾到啦！则间……”

朱一龙其实想跟陈伟栋说，他可以不用在粤语和普通话直接切来切去，但他一看到屏幕上那家大排档，视线立刻就被吸引了去。

陈伟栋拿着手机在他跟前晃了晃。

“冇节目嘅话，今晚去依间吃咧？不过有滴远，係芳村果边。”

朱一龙二话不说立马答应，那捣蒜一般的点头动作把陈伟栋给惊了。

※

虽然提前在网上预约过了，但是等两人到的时候，还是稍微等了一下。

“老细，唔该依边泊车。”

出来招呼的是一个看上去不过十六七岁的小妹妹，脸上稚气未脱，昏暗夜色下的灯光，还有晒黑的皮肤衬得她两排牙特别白。她热情地招呼着陈伟栋把车停到旁边的空地。朱一龙从车上下来，就见路边摆着一个简易的灯箱广告，灯管点亮的四字店名，倒像是谁亲手写上去再加工的。

“老陕小白……”

这名字——莫不是那人终于发现卖芒果来钱太慢，开始改做农家乐了？

那个小女孩热情地给他们带路。

“两位么，老细？”

朱一龙点点头。陈伟栋把手机点开给小女孩看。

“book佐位嘎，陈生。”

“依边请。”

把两人招呼到位子上坐下，端来碗筷和茶盅。陈伟栋拉过碗筷，流水作业一般开始倒茶涮碗筷，一边操作一边跟朱一龙说：

“上海果边系唔系从来唔啷碗嘎？”

朱一龙还没来得及回答，陈伟栋已经一气呵成，茶水倒入杯里，筷子插进去快速搅个十来下。放下筷子，他又将杯子里的茶水倒入旁边的小碗，汤勺入碗泡一泡，顺势将茶杯倾斜架在勺上，轻轻转动十来圈烫过杯口。洗好的茶杯往旁边一放，汤勺又在碗里搅了几下，插到茶杯里。然后，他给碗里换了一次茶，一手持筷一手拿碗，伸向茶盅上面，边转动碗口边将茶慢慢淋过筷子。茶水顺着筷子尖流进茶盅。整套流程做完，陈伟栋把碗筷码好在盘子上，连同杯子一起推到目瞪口呆的朱一龙跟前，给他把茶满上。

朱一龙急忙并拢食指中指，叩桌以示感谢。

“唔好意思啊，唔啷下真系唔习惯。就算去到五星级酒店都要……”

“哈哈，有意思！”

见两人洗好碗筷，小女孩收走茶盅，顺便换上菜单。

“今日我地芒果酒开封……”

“琪琪。”

给别桌客人上完菜的老板叫住了小女孩。

“客人系咪抓车过来嘎？点佐酒记得帮手叫代驾。”

老板交代完，发现朱一龙正眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己。他将托盘收在胸前，挺直腰杆，大大方方地朝朱一龙欠了欠身。

“好久不见。”


	6. Chapter 6

“唔——”

白宇被朱一龙反压在门上，虽然广州的秋天——准确来说是长夏，依然能像夏天一样短打上阵，但侧脸压在门板上，还是让白宇感受到了一丝凉意。

“的确是好久不见了，啊？”

朱一龙反剪了白宇的双手，扳过他的脸强硬地吻住他的唇。

“唔……”

“不摆摊卖芒果，改当老板了啊？”

感觉到白宇在自己身下挣扎，朱一龙左肩向前，将他压得更紧了些。

“你唔……放开……唔……弄痛我了……”

朱一龙到底还是容易心软，白宇一说疼，他就真的放开白宇了。白宇转过身，甩了甩被钳出了红印的手腕，一步上前捧住朱一龙的脸吻了下去。

“唔！唔唔……”

不爽主动权被夺，更不爽白宇半年不回信息，现在却在这里假惺惺殷勤献吻，然而朱一龙被白宇半推半搂着步步紧逼，很快就进了房间，膝窝撞上了貌似金属的坚硬横杠，一屁股坐了下去。

“唔……”

老旧的单人床吱吱呀呀抗议了几声，倒是撑住了突如其来的两个大男人的重量。朱一龙已经很多年没有睡过这种简易的铁床了，刚刚的声响让他瞬间想到电影里那种20块一晚的廉价旅馆，下意识就想回头看一眼床铺干不干净。

然而白宇一直捧着他的脸，让他根本没法扭头。白宇吻他吻得很用力，就像是要把他吸干一般，待朱一龙一屁股坐到床上，他就跟着整个人骑了上来，两腿分开跪在他身侧，双手依旧捧住他的脸，认认真真深深亲吻。

“唔……唔唔……唔……”

朱一龙左手背到身后撑住，右手被情欲指使着，近乎粗暴地扯着白宇衣服上碍事的扣子。优衣库的男装显然比女装要强韧得多，扯了半天，扣子连要松开的迹象都没有。

“啊，你等一下！”

白宇终于放开了朱一龙。朱一龙盯着他因为用力吸吮都有些红得发肿的嘴唇，心想自己大概现在也是一张zhū嘴了。

白宇大概是亲累了，两只膝盖一软，直接一屁股坐到了朱一龙腿上。但他很快又坐了起来，扶着他的肩膀爬下床。

“对，对不起啊！都忘了身上全是油烟味。我我我先去洗个澡。哦，对了，给你倒杯水吧！电视要看吗？虽然我只有电脑……唔！”

这下，朱一龙终于夺回了主动权，抬手揪住白宇的衣领把他拽下来，在他唇上狠狠吮了一通！

“你何止忘了身上有味儿这一件事？嗯？”

※

老铁床的身子骨吱吱呀呀响了半宿，硬是撑住了没在两人情到浓时垮台。但是就宽度而言，要让两个大男人并排躺在上面实在是有些难为它了。于是一场酣畅淋漓之后，朱一龙用枕头垫着，半靠在床头——其实也就是墙上，白宇则枕着他的胸口。

“那个……陈总就这么被你打发回去了？”

“那不然呢？还让他在这里等我下直播？”

朱一龙透过房门往外看。刚刚去洗澡的时候他粗略扫了一眼，两室一厅一厨一卫，看起来倒不太像是个单身汉在住的。

“你一个人住？收拾得挺干净的啊！”

说完，朱一龙都觉着自己被嘴里的醋味儿给酸着了。

白宇扬起脑袋，软软的头发扫过朱一龙胸膛，痒痒的。

“朱总是不是觉得，单身狗就活该日子过得乌七八糟的？”

“你就不能说点好听的？”

朱一龙戳了戳白宇的脸颊。

“你半年不回我消息，还以为刚刚那么热辣主动地扑上来，是要补偿我的相思之苦呢！”

“要补偿也是补偿我的吧？”

白宇自下而上看着朱一龙，眼神认真。

“人啊，得为自己而活。”

朱一龙有那么一瞬的愣神。白宇勾住他的脖子，让他勾下背来同自己接吻。朱一龙贴着他的嘴唇，压低声音问：

“你明明可以回我消息的。”

“我俩又不是一个世界的。何必呢？能再见到你，我已经很满足了。”

说着在男人唇上啄了一下，翻身下床。他扫了一眼地上的几只满载而丢的套子，出去拿手套拿垃圾袋进来收拾。

朱一龙靠在床头看只着一条大裤衩的白宇，忍不住刺他：

“我都没想到你家里居然还备着这玩意儿，看来时不时会有不同世界的人来你这儿啊？”

白宇直起身子，眯着眼睛看朱一龙。很快，他又恢复了往常的云淡风轻。

“朱总您太抬举我了。我一没钱二没权，也就这么一间前店后院，还有二两真心。除了您，怕是也没人看得上了。”

说完趿拉着拖鞋边往外走边说：

“饿不饿？给您下碗面。”

“放下袋子，举起手来！”

“嗯？”

白宇一脸懵逼看着朱一龙。朱一龙从床上下来，一边靠近白宇一边指手画脚指挥：

“左手，放下。摘手套。合作一点！”

白宇没想到堂堂总监还有这么小孩子气的一面，无奈地笑着摇了摇头，听从指挥双手举高。

“你到底要干，唔……”

话没说完已被朱一龙环住腰，嘴唇遭人狠狠吮了一下。

“要干你。你那套子再不用都要过期了……”

※

朱一龙还以为自己会因为这张老破床失眠，没想到一觉醒来，居然已经快10点了。

“嗯……白……嗯？”

手边身上摸了半天，除了床单和自己的肚子啥都没摸到，朱一龙略带怨念地睁开眼睛。

房间里只有他一个，厅里也不见白宇的身影。他叫了几声也没有人应，在屋子里转了一圈，准备出去看看。

然而他刚一开门，一只硕大的橘猫就“喵呜”一声朝他迎面扑来！

“哇！”

好在朱一龙也是练过的，身比心快，在橘猫朝自己扑来的瞬间侧身躲过——胖橘大概也没想到这世上竟然还有不愚蠢的人类，一不留神忘了空中调整姿势漂移掉头，直接“duang”一声拍到了朱一龙身后的门上。

这一幕正好让抱着树枝回来的白宇撞见。

“呼，噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

白宇笑得前仰后合，差点兜不住怀里的树枝。朱一龙赶紧过来帮他把东西卸下来。

“唉哈哈哈哈哈，不用不用，您细皮嫩肉的又没戴手套，唉唉你小心点！”

朱一龙心想自己才没那么娇气，然而被人关心还是让他心里美滋滋的。他问白宇树枝要放哪儿，三两下就帮着都堆到了院子旁边的小柴棚里。

“谢了！”

白宇抱着橘猫过来，轻柔地安抚它刚刚英勇负伤的脑袋。朱一龙拍拍手，捏住白宇凑过来的下巴在他唇上吻了一下，顺便在他胡子拉碴的下巴上点缀了点儿灰。

“你收那么多树枝干嘛？生火？”

白宇点点头。

“后面芒果园里修剪下来的树枝，你们昨天吃的烧鸡就是用它烤的。味道还行么？”

“嗯！可以的！那个酒也好喝！”

“谢谢！”

白宇由衷地笑了。

“喜欢的话，欢迎下次光临！虽然我觉得自己最拿手的应该还是老家的手擀面。”

朱一龙认出了，这只胖橘就是白宇朋友圈里那只不速之猫。他伸手想逗它，奈何橘总刚刚在这人跟前落了面子，现在根本不想搭理它，直接脑袋一撇，钻白宇怀里去了。

“说起来你怎么做起农家乐了？果然，芒果不好卖吧？”

“我家后院的吕宋芒就夏天才有，撑死也就5月卖到10月了。剩下半年要种要养，呆在家也没事干，就炒两个菜招呼一下大家咯！”

“哼哼，就炒两个菜，都炒上大众点评了。”

朱一龙下午还有会要开，在白宇家秀完自己的祖传热干面，就软磨硬蹭要白宇送自己去公司。白宇冷漠地横了他一眼，拿过他的手机，在支付宝里搜出了广州地铁乘车码。

“您要是想感受一下天河的‘死堵’有多堵，下次您没事的时候我可以带您去。我这儿离芳村站很近，送您过去地铁口也就5分钟的事。正好您可以感受一下，曾经的亚洲最长地下车站。一号线直接坐到倒数第二站——体育中心，出B口走两步就是贵公司了。”

“冷淡。”

朱一龙扁着嘴，在后面叫抱着猫往外走的白宇。

“说你冷淡你真的是……喂，这就走了？”

“那不然呢？”

白宇回头。

“不然等您册封总裁夫人？赶紧走吧，再不走开会怕是要迟到咯！”

“没！情！趣！”

个死芒果佬╭(╯^╰)╮


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

“宝宝，你在干嘛？”

“看菜谱。今天田螺感觉炒得不是特别理想，补一补课才行。”

“白老板辛苦了。哎你离屏幕近一点呗，我帮你揉揉肩。”

“朱总是不是以为卖芒果的肯定没看过《午夜凶铃》？”

“哪有……我就是心疼你，一年到头，从早到晚都没个消停……”

白宇看着屏幕里扁嘴卖萌的朱一龙，微微颔首抿了抿唇。朱一龙马上捕捉到了这个细节。

“宝宝！你感动了！”

“你想多了。”

白宇把手机搁在书桌上，起身去书柜里拿书。朱一龙发现屏幕里的人一下子不见了，大脑袋凑到镜头跟前瞄啊——

“喵。”

“哇！”

朱一龙条件反射往后一躲，差点从椅子上栽翻过去！他赶紧稳住造型，愣了好一会儿才意识到，他和那只猫之间，隔了一个手机屏幕。

“呼……”

他暗自舒了口气。惊魂未定之余，就听手机那头传来一声轻呼：

“居居！”

“诶！”

他下意识就应了一声，心里美滋滋的，只觉得白宇给自己起的这个昵称真好听。谁知他坐好端起手机，就见对面的人把那只肥猫从手机上摘了下来搂到怀里，用自己都没享受过的温柔力道，一边薅它的呆毛，一边轻声教育：

“居居，没洗爪爪不准上桌，乖~”

“哼！”

朱一龙愤怒地把手机反扣到桌上。

“我就说，宝宝你怎么突然对我那么温柔……哼！”

白宇无语地翻了个白眼，把那只橘猫举到镜头前，突然用粤语问道：

“肥成咁，仲唔系猪猪咩？”

朱一龙一脸“我不听，你就是在狡辩”，决心要跟那只愚蠢的橘总吃醋到底！

“那用我家乡话念我名字，我也是居一龙啊！不管，‘居居’这个名字我注册了！它，它就算给版权费我也不同意授权！”

“行行行，你是居总，它是橘总，可以了吧？”

白宇无奈地摇了摇头，看了一眼手机上的时间。

“话说居总你晚上怎么那么闲？你们这些霸道老总不是都很多夜生活的吗？”

“陪我男朋友就是我的夜生……”

看着屏幕上那行冰冷的“当前语音通话已经结束”，朱一龙后槽牙几乎磨出响来。他气急败坏地敲字过去。

朱一龙看着那个“橘橘”，脑袋里已然出现了自己的深情告白被一只愚蠢的肥掌无情摁灭的可恶画面——不行！明天一早就去专利局，把“jū jú jǔ jù”四个音都给注册了！

白宇则是因为那句“男朋友”，无奈地红了脸。

“不带这样的……睡了几次就成男朋友了……”

※

公司高层准备加大肠内产品开发力度的决定，已然是板上钉钉的事情了，但是朱一龙跟陈伟栋事先调查了事业部内成员的意见，成功拿到了将近8成的赞成票。加上华南地区区域总经理黄总出面，最终公司决定，上海将开发成肠内的重点基地，肠外事业部的重心向广州转移。

“我说朱总……”

响应疫情期间减少聚餐的号召，彭冠英这次没有跟着过来广州，改在线上参加云干杯。

“还以为你要被流放到乡下工厂去，想着替你难过一下。你倒好，怎么看着还挺高兴？”

一旁的陈伟栋听不下去了，操着他那口煲冬瓜说道：

“pong总，里介样讲，下次过来哦们就不带里去乡下七好七的啦！”

彭冠英立刻隔着屏幕狼嚎，恨不得撞碎屏幕扑过来！

“啊啊啊我错了！陈总！槽可以不吐，广州的美食真的不能不吃！请务必务必带上我！乡下城里我都可以的！”

三人又说笑了一会儿，酒店经理敲门进来，说黄总到了。朱一龙急忙起身，恭敬地到门口迎接。

“黄总。您来了。”

黄总虽然是片区的区域总经理，但看上去比朱一龙还年轻一些。朱一龙级别比他低，自然对他恭敬，但眉眼之间，也丝毫没有对年纪轻轻身居高位的不屑。他相信，大家都是凭本事各得其所的，不管什么本事。没有人家爬得高，说到底还是自己本事不够。

“这次真的要感谢黄总！听说萝岗那边的研究室年底就可以投入使用了。”

“对啊，我们那块地离TUV也近，认证什么的都方便。”

陈伟栋也端着酒杯过来敬酒。

“好在黄总眼光独到，一早就叫资材买定嗰块地。依家科学城做起了，地价都唔知翻佐几多倍。”

“大家都系跟住政策走。以后大湾区搞得好，地价仲有得升。”

黄总笑着跟陈伟栋碰了碰杯，侧头问朱一龙。

“朱总听得懂白话吗？”

陈伟栋坏笑着用手肘拱了拱朱一龙。

“佢讲得好好嘎！”

朱一龙笑着摇了摇头，又同黄总碰了碰杯，用粤语回道：

“以后可能要係广州常住，唔学唔得。”

“好事啊，好学。”

“谢谢黄总。”

※

几人吃完出来，已经快11点了。近两年多少受到一些政策影响，即便繁华如天河城一带，除了街面上的饭点还开着，别的高楼大厦基本只剩外墙的广告牌还在霓虹闪烁。

确定过黄总没有续摊意愿，也不需要开车送他，陈伟栋就先同两人道别，找了代驾开车回家报到了。朱一龙出来前给白宇发了微信，现在同黄总两人并排站在路边，觉得气氛有些微妙。

“黄总，您司机来接你吗？还是，要帮您叫代驾吗？”

从气温上来说，广州大约是没有秋天，只有长夏的。10月11月还在30℃左右的日子，大概能圈满月历。真要说和盛夏有什么区别，大约就是这夜晚吹在身上的风了。

“晚上风吹着还是有些凉的。”

黄总不知在看着马路对面的什么地方，淡淡地对身边的朱一龙说了一句。

“公司有没有给你安排宿舍？”

“没有。不过我有住的地方，黄总放心。”

“住酒店吗？”

黄总的视线转向朱一龙。朱一龙微微移开视线，只觉得自己像在酒吧里被搭讪一般。果然，下一句黄总就来问：

“朱总有时间吗？赏脸喝一杯。”

朱一龙稍微后退一步。

“不不不，黄总您这话说的，要赏脸也该是您赏脸。”

“也可以啊！”

黄总笑着，凑近朱一龙耳边，轻道：

“我对朱总蛮感兴趣的。”

朱一龙正想着该怎么回答，一辆东风小康停到了路边。白宇从车上下来，看到朱一龙身边的男人，礼貌地点了点头，顺手接过了朱一龙的包。

朱一龙朝黄总微微欠身。

“不好意思啊黄总。我得回家了。您要是没叫车，我帮您联系一下……”

“不用了。”

黄总轻叹一口气。

“放心，我回得去。”

他上下打量了一番白宇——上面针织衫搭翻领衬衣，下面休闲七分裤配洞洞鞋……这种上面蒸松糕下面卖凉粉的打扮，再加上那台3.5万下乡价的东风小康，怎么看都不像是朱一龙的司机。

黄总忍不住抽了抽嘴角，眼中依然带着笑意。

“朱总，口味挺特别啊！”

朱一龙露出一个“让您见笑了”的羞赧表情，同黄总道别。钻进车子前，他回头看了男人一眼，礼貌地笑了笑。

“黄总，刚刚您说的话，我一句都没听见。”

※

“啊……啊……轻，轻点儿……啊……”

白家的单人铁床又在任劳任怨地嘎吱嘎吱作响，白宇弓着背趴在床上，两只手将身下的床单揪起层层皱褶。朱一龙伏在白宇背上，身体严丝合缝地同他搂在一起，一下接着一下撞击白宇的灵魂深处。

“啊……哥，哥你再弄就要……啊！前面别，啊啊啊——”

原本后面就已经让朱一龙戳得欲仙欲死，现下前面再让他这么一捏一撸，白宇登时两只膝盖一软，整个人跪倒在床上，畅快淋漓地射了出来。

“宝宝你又不等我……”

白宇喘着粗气，幽怨地侧头瞪了一眼压在自己背上的男人。

“射不出就下去。哪次不是买一送一了……唔……”

朱一龙叼住白宇吧嗒吧嗒一张一阖的红唇，狠狠吮了一口。

“你啊，也就做的时候比较可爱。”

白宇傲娇地别开脸，就着高潮的余韵，将男人狠狠绞泄去也。

朱一龙有备而来，专门给那只盗用他大名的蠢喵准备了一副保暖耳罩，亲自给它戴好了才同白宇嗯嗯啊啊，省得它在一旁喵呜乱叫煞风景。两人折腾了大半夜，等朱一龙收拾好房间，白宇洗好澡钻回被窝，已经2点多了。

“哎你等一下。”

见白宇湿乎乎的脑袋就要往枕头上靠，朱一龙赶紧拉住他，拿过毛巾给他擦头发。

“真不知道你之前30年都怎么过的，除了看书做饭种芒果，自理能力怎么没跟着提高？”

白宇安静地靠在朱一龙怀里，好一会儿才开口道：

“要不是我爸闷声不吭丢下这间屋跑了，我大概连种芒果都不打算学。”

朱一龙放下毛巾，摸了摸白宇的头发，感觉干得差不多了。他收紧双臂，将白宇的身子圈紧。

“之前问你有没有想过去上海，你拒绝得那么干脆……所以是因为你父亲……”

“嗯……”

白宇轻轻叹了口气。

“他要是能给个准信儿，已经死在外头了或是怎么的，我倒不至于这么困身了。”

“不好这么咒自己家里人的。”

白宇一放松身体就往下滑，脑袋枕在了朱一龙的小腹上。朱一龙弯腰亲吻他的额头。

“唉，到头来还是我将就的白老板，只身前来广州打工揾食啊！白老板，看在无产阶级小朱同志的一片真心上，给咱屋换张实木的双人床呗？”

“又没人求你……”

白宇嗤笑一声，反手勾住朱一龙的脖子。

“我以前可是一人吃饱全家不愁。现在……看在你今晚拒绝了领导的份儿上，以后我就辛苦一点，除了给橘橘喂饭，再给居居管饭……”

“打住！”

朱一龙板起脸来纠正。

“你！要！给——居居！第一声的居——居——喂饭！”

白宇几乎要将白眼翻出天际，直接把朱一龙勾下来，在他唇上咬了一下。朱一龙同他接了一个缠绵的深吻，末了在他带着青茬儿的下巴上留下一个牙印。

“我说白老板，要不哪天我给你的农庄入点股吧？想要技术支持我也可以……”

“我谢谢您咧！”

白宇笑着把朱一龙的脸往上推。

“你们不是医药公司吗？”

“啊，对啊！”

“医药那是给人打的吧？我这儿要的是给植物打的农药。您别到时搞混了，培育出植物人，那麻烦可大了！”

“噗，噗噗噗噗……”

朱一龙笑得身子朝一旁歪倒，半个身子都悬到了单人床外。白宇赶紧把他拽回来。

“行了朱总，您就别掺和我的事儿了。您要真闲得没事干，要不还是入股咱家，给换个大点儿的床吧！”

“那我可不是入股，是入赘了！”

“可拉倒吧！睡觉睡觉！明早还要进城摆摊。哎朱一龙你手搁哪儿呢？”

“搁我夫人腰上啊！”

“信不信我让你滚出去跟橘橘睡？”

“夫人饶命！白老板饶命啊！”

明天太阳还会照常升起，白宇还会车上他的芒果照常出摊。日子还会继续，就是车上会多一只大约能帮忙看摊的胖橘，还有要顺路去体育中心正门赶班车的朱总。

~全文完~


End file.
